


padre azúcar

by faifrayuwu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random & Short, Short, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faifrayuwu/pseuds/faifrayuwu
Summary: Touya is stressed from work and school, so N comforts him.This takes place in the Fast Food AU universe.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	padre azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a short piece I wrote for an AU I created with my boyfriend. Touya works at Burger King and N works at the Subway across the street. I plan on writing a full story on that, but here is some fluff for now. Enjoy!

Touya couldn't sleep. And I knew that, I fucking knew because he was tossing and turning and would not stay still. I wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't find the right words.

This is so infuriating. Why can't he just talk to me?

The problem was that Touya was ignoring me. I mean, I get it, it was February and we are all rushed to study and cram for exams. I hated it and so did everybody else. But when Touya came back from work (he worked overtime now) all he does is kiss me and then leave me be. Which, yeah, that was all fine and dandy. I just miss him. I miss having long discussions and I miss the make out sessions and I miss helping each other with homework. I feel like dogshit for craving the attention, but Touya was acting differently. This was too out of place even for him. 

Is it me? Did Touya still like being around me, or was he forcing himself? He had moved in only a month ago. Maybe he was already sick of me. Or maybe he didn't like my apartment. I turned on my side away from Touya and sighed. The only way to find out was to directly ask the man himself.

"Touya... do you still love me?"

A beat. I held my breath and waited. Touya stopped moving and I could tell he was holding his breath as well. 

"Well yeah, of course I do," he paused, "why wouldn't I?" He reached over and flicked the lamp on. I didn't move. I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"I just... I don't know. I feel like you're ignoring me. And that's okay, really. It's okay to need space. Maybe it's all in my head, Touya. But I can't stand seeing you in pain and sad all the time. I can't stand seeing you going to school, then going to work, and then coming home just to study and barely sleep. Is there something wrong? Did I say something? Did I offend you? Look, I'm sorry if I did. But don't work overtime because you want to ignore me or something. Don't come home without seeing me all day and not talk to me. It hurts me. I know I'm rambling and I probably sound really selfish right now, God I really do just... please... tell me what's wrong."

Touya lay on his back and just stared at the ceiling during my rant. I could hear the cogs turning, I could visualize him biting his fingernails and pouting in concentration. He didn't reply for a long time and just let me talk it out. Finally, I flipped over and leaned on my elbow. I wanted to have an actual discussion. Not this skirting around each other bullshit. 

"N... the reason I-" He cut himself off and thought for a moment. I didn't interrupt. "The reason I work overtime is because I really don't have enough fucking money to get into NYU. I didn't earn enough this year to go, so I'm making it now. If it feels like I'm ignoring you... it's probably because I am in a way. I have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn, go to school, then work until 8, then come home, study for a few hours and sleep. I'm exhausted a lot and I guess... I ignored you so you could... forget about me? Not forget but just... not notice it. But I should've known you would've caught on as much as you pay attention. I'm really sorry. I just feel shitty all the time anyway and I'm probably never going to NYU. So that makes me feel even worse. I'll end up working at Burger King for the rest of my life and I'll never be happy and-"

"Touya," I whispered, "It's... okay. It's okay." He had started to tear up and it was the first sign of life from him in months. I scooted closer and awkwardly hugged him while laying on my side. I latched onto him like a koala bear. 

"Listen, Touya. I can give you like... 75% of my salary and stuff. I don't even need it, really. The only reason I have a job is just because I want to be independent. My dad pays for everything... and well, to be honest, I've never had to work for anything in my life. I hate that it's that way but it's true. You can have the money, you need it more than I do." Touya opened his mouth to argue but I shushed him, then gingerly reached up and wiped his tears. He was shaking a little and it hurt so goddamn much just to watch. Touya looked wrecked. For the first time I noticed the bags under his eyes. I could read the pain and anguish written in those eyes like a book.

"Don't argue... please. Just let me do this for you." I paused with a wry grin forming. "You can always pay me back, you know..."

Touya frowned for a bit but then the corners of his mouth crept up into a smile. And then he was laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too. We laughed for a solid 5 minutes and then Touya loosely wrapped his arm around me and smiled. "You slick bastard."

"Anything for you baby."

"So, what, are you my sugar daddy now or something?"

I laughed at that and curled up closer, "No, I just like taking care of you."

We lay in silence for a while and Touya just rubbed my back. It was nice, to see him being himself again. Everything felt right again. Suddenly I felt a little light-headed. I was going to marry this man. It hit me right at that moment.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. I loved him more than anything in the world, and I knew he did too. I feel silly now for asking if he still loved me, because I knew that he would never hate me. Maybe he didn't make the best choices, but did anybody? 

"I love you," I whispered. Silence. I looked up and saw Touya finally sound asleep. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, and soon I fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This was short and sweet but there will be more to come, no worries.


End file.
